


One Crazy Night

by AH_ItsMogar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AH_ItsMogar/pseuds/AH_ItsMogar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One crazy night will change Parker Levin's life</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Crazy Night

**Chapter 1; Meeting Dean**

The moon cast its eerie light down into the windows of the Lucky Horseshoe Bar. I sat on a small and uncomfortable stool with a book placed precariously on my knee. I flipped the page slowly, barely interested in the book nor in the atmosphere around me. The sound of a clearing throat alerted me to one of the three men in the entire bar, and I closed the book, glancing up. The man who had just cleared his throat looked at me, his amber eyes catching on my light blue ones. He had short-cropped brown hair and a little bit of stubble on his chin. He was an FBI agent who was discovering some missing people's cases and he needed a break.

"Can I get another beer?" He asked, his voice ringing through my ear in a way that made me shiver.

"Sure can" I said with a fake cheery voice, a smile on my face. I turned around, leaned down and reached into the fridge under the counter and grabbed a beer. Standing up straight and turned back to face the counter and set the beer down, popping the cap and sliding it to the man.

"Thanks" He said. I nodded and turned to the two other men who sat further down the bar. I got them drinks as they asked for them and then sat back down on the hard and uncomfortable stool again. I grabbed the book and began reading it again, slowly. A few moments later I heard a chair scrape on the floor and looked up, setting my book down on the ground. One of the men had pushed his chair out and had come closer to the counter where I was currently. He looked at me and laid his forearms on the counter and smiled at me.

"Hey pretty lady" He winked at me. I shook my head in disgust, narrowing my eyes.

"I don't think so" I said. He narrowed his own dark eyes, watching me with his mouth in a frown.

"I don't think you have a choice" He said darkly, bringing his right arm forward and grasping my upper arm with his own hand quite firmly.

"Let go" I said sternly. He only shook his head, and jumped the counter quite easily. The other man that had sat beside the one now on the same side of the counter as me had gotten up and left.

"C'mon, let's go" He said, opening his mouth in a wide smile and I caught teeth extend upper and lower. I felt myself shake as he smirked, eyes narrowed as he led me, forcibly towards the third man, who had stayed still, eyes downcast and one hand still on his beer as if time had stood still around him and him alone. I was dragged past the agent man sitting there, and I could feel the drunken man with the weird teeth's fingers pressing hard into my skin. We made it past the counter and were now on the other side, where the customers sit. I was dragged almost halfway through the bar when a silver knife glided towards me and lodged itself in the shoulder of the man holding me. I gasped as his fingers released my upper arm and I dropped to the ground. The impact of the knife shoved the man towards the wall, and he slammed into it, hard.

"She said let go" the husky voice of the man who had seemed frozen by time spoke through the quiet atmosphere of the bar.

"What the fuck man?" He shouted as the other man, with his amber eyes narrowed and he held a large and gleaming machete in his left hand. The man that was pinned to the wall removed the knife and walked towards me. I scrambled backwards with fear flashing through my eyes as the agent man stepped up behind the advancing male. Suddenly a swing of the machete sounded as well as blood on bone, and I watched as the head made a sickening crack and it rolled off the head with the blood spraying over the bar, my legs and shirt and all over the last man in the bar. I scrambled to my feet and looked at the head and headless body and then at the other man, with his shirt and pants sprayed red.

"What the hell?" I asked, finding my voice.

"What?" He asked, cleaning the blade.

"Who are you? Don't say you're an agent because FBI agents don't go around beheading people"

"You're right" The "agent" stated, watching her with kind amber eyes that have also seen bad bad things.

"My name is Dean Winchester" Dean said, watching the female bartender.

"I'm Parker Levin" I responded. "And would you care to explain exactly what just happened?"

"Well, its a long story and I don't think you can handle it" Dean suggested, his eyes scanning my body and I felt a hot blush on my cheeks.

"Try me" I said, my eyebrows raised as I crossed my arms and sat down in an uncomfortable chair and invited him to sat across from me. He did so with an obvious amount of stalling involved.

"Alright, so I'll start from the beginning I guess" Dean started, running a hand across the nape of his neck. "My brother and I were raised up in the life of hunters by our father. Hunters are people that hunt and kill supernatural beings, like werewolves and vampires. You were attacked by a vampire by the way. My brother, Sam and I have been going from west to east and back again finding and killing every supernatural creature, or a mythical god that actually exists." He explained, his arms crossed in front of him and he leaned on the table.

I blinked at him, my eyes widening as I watched him. He was crazy, wasn't he? I watched his amber eyes focus and refocus on my face and he looked ready for any kind of reaction. I wanted to believe him, really really badly I wanted to believe him, but what if he's just playing with her? Toying with her feelings and her beliefs, and maybe even toying with her heart.

"How do I know you're not lying?" I asked, my head cocked to the side slightly.

"C'mere" He said, getting to his feet and taking my hand, leading me to the dead body. He pulled up the lip and pressed into the upper gum line. I watched as two sets of super sharp and crowded rows of teeth from the upper and lower gums. They covered the regular set of teeth and I let out a soft gasp.

"You're not lying" I whispered, reaching a hand out slightly as if to touch it, but I withdrew my hand instead of touching them.

"Of course not" He said back, lifting his hand from the mouth and wiping his hand on his jeans.

"Well, I have to get going, it was nice to meet you Emma" Dean stated, before heading out the door with no more words about everything he had just revealed to me. I blinked twice before I grabbed the body's head and the actual body, bringing them into the back to the furnace. I threw the head in first and then the body, and once they were successfully burned extra crispy, I shut the furnace door and walked out into the bar, with a few rags and a bucket of water and set to work cleaning everything in the bar that was covered in blood. Once the floor was cleaned, I put the bloody rags and water away efficiently and then closed up the bar. I grabbed my bag with my book in its depths as I headed to the front door and exited through the door. I turned on my heel and locked the door, then I turned back around and went down the sidewalk to the right. 

The full moon cast itself across the pavement as I headed to my next destination. After a half-mile I came to a stop at a barely lit building and entered, my eyes adjusting to the darkness. I headed down the hall and knocked on a peeling white door with a quick and firm hand.

"Coming!" A voice hollered from inside and a few moments later I heard the door unlock and then it was opened. I scanned the apartment before I heard a small gasp from the inside.

"MOMMY!" I heard a cry and then five seconds later, a child around 4 years of age came racing towards me as I kneeled down and wrapped my arms around her.

"Hey pumpkin? Have a good day?" I asked, kissing her cheek lightly.

"Yea!" She said, her voice happy. I picked her up and held her on my hip as I got to my feet.

"Did she behave Claire?" I asked the babysitter, a girl of around 25 with long black hair.

"She did, she was a little angel" Claire responded.

"Good, I have the day off tomorrow so I'll see you the day after ok?" I said and Claire nodded.

"Bye" She said as I headed down the hall with my daughter on my hip. When we got outside, I set her down and held her hand, heading home.

* * *

 

**✖≈✖≈✖≈✖≈✖≈✖≈✖≈✖≈✖**

* * *

 

Am hour later showed me sitting in my apartments living room, watching a movie. My daughter, Victoria was tucked away in her bed. I curled my legs up under me as I leaned into the soft chair fabric. I could feel my eyelids closing before a child's scream was heard. I rushed to my feet and scrambled to Tori's room and pulled the door open to reveal a black-clad figure hunched over her bed.

"Hey!" I shouted, my eyes narrowed as the figure turned around with inhumanly speed, and then I heard a gasp behind me as I turned my head slightly to see the figure of my elder daughter behind me. Thinking only of what happened earlier, I told her to get a large knife as I kept the man busy, focused on me, not knowing what happened to my younger daughter. I kept one hand behind me and suddenly I felt the cool handle of the knife. I advanced forward as the black-cloaked man shed his cloak, revealing a white-skinned male with short-brown hair and piercing ice blue eyes. He opened his mouth wide, showing fangs like from the vampire earlier.

I froze as it stalked towards me, coming closer and closer. My mind reeled and I couldn't move, my hands shaking so hard that I almost lost my grip on the knife. I heard a screech from behind me and that snapped me out of the trance I was in. Shaking my head, I advanced and brought my knife up, and slashed at the guys neck. He dodged easily and pushed me, and I fell to the ground, the knife clattering uselessly a good 2' away from me. Suddenly I heard glass shattering and everything seemed to play in fast-forward. Dean had leapt through the window, and landed on the vampire, who proceeded to hiss and then Dean brought out a machete and cut off the vampire's head. I scrambled to my feet and looked at him, my mind whirring.

"T-Thanks" I whispered before I moved away from the dead body to the toddler's bed. I knelt down by the red stained mattress and brushed a stray piece of blonde-brown hair from her cold face. I placed my head on her bed and at that moment I didn't care about the blood on the mattress nor the dead body laying on the floor. I felt tears fall from my eyes as my shoulders worked themselves up and down. I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder as Dean gave me a small frown. I didn't hear Dean move to begin to clean up the mess, I didn't hear his grunts as he lifted the dead body up. After a while, I got up from my kneeled position. Now I was feeling horrid, and I was feeling guilt and that guilt was hitting me hard. I walked over to Dean, who had just finished cleaning the floor and he looked up at me.

"I'm so-" He started to say, but I raised my hand, efficiently stopping him.

"Teach me" I said. 

"No, No" He said, backing up and shaking his head.

"Teach Me" I stated, my voice hardening as I advanced.

"Fine" He gave in, looking at me.

 


End file.
